The Bouquet Series: Pink Carnations
by C.S. Isui
Summary: Flowers, as they say, have a meaning. And Sasuke thinks pink carnations are perfect for the occasion.
Hey there everyone! C. is back and I'm back with the first short story from The Bouquet Series.

Basically, a series that has flowers on it... durhur. XD  
Anyways, hope you guys enjoy :Pink Carnations.  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, okay? 

mwah mwah!

* * *

\

 **Bouquet Series: Pink Carnations**

"So, mama often visited papa in the hospital every time he would be confined?" Uchiha Sarada was currently helping her auntie Ino in the flowershop because nobody was currently home. Her mother, Uchiha Sakura was currently in Kumogakure, overseeing a medicinal research on an herb found only in the village; while her father, Uchiha Sasuke was currently in a meeting with the Hokage and the Kazekage.

"Yeah... during that time, I also had this crush on your dad. But Sakura, she saw something in him that none of us saw. She would always give him daffodils, the flower for hope, while I presumptuously give him red roses, the flower for passionate love."  
Sarada looked at the bunch of calla lilies she was holding.  
"Flowers have meaning?" she asked. Ino nodded. She placed the spritzer she was holding and took a ragged looking album from the counter.

"Your mom and I made this when we were kids. We would dry these flowers and put them here along with cut-outs from magazines that tell of a flower's meaning." She pointed at a cut-out bordered with dried tulip petals. "See this one? Your mom made this one." She pointed at another, this time, one with dried stalks of calla lilies.

"Calla lilies mean royalty, huh?" a smooth, deep voice said from behind Sarada. The two ladies looked around and saw Uchiha Sasuke smirking.  
"PAPA!" exclaimed his daughter. "Youre done with your meeting?"  
The elder Uchiha nodded. Sarada replaced the lilies back to their vases and held took one of the plastic bags her father was holding.

"Hey... so, when is forehead coming home?" Ino greeted as she kept the flower album back to the counter. "Tonight. She's been gone long enough."  
Ino rolled her eyes. "So what will it be this time? Red tulips, Sunflowers or lilacs?"

Sarada noticed the teasing smirk her auntie gave Sasuke, who was visibly blushing. She remembered the flowers mentioned and shook her head smiling as she recalled how fast her mother turned scarlet.

"Pink carnations." came the answer.

Ino's eyes grew big and gave a sad smile. "It's that time of year?" and Sasuke gave a small nod.

"Alright. One deluxe pink carnation bouquet, coming up. On the house."  
Sarada looked back and forth from her auntie Ino and her father and wondered what they meant by 'That time of year again'  
 _"Did Papa cheat on Mama?"_ she shook her head. "No, no no.. if that happened then I wont ever get the chance to have a little brother or sister..."

Sasuke suddenly turned his head towards Sarada, who awkwardly smiled after thinking out loud. He smirked inwardly.  
"I know what youre thinking. No. I would never cheat on your mother, Sara."  
"Okay, okay. I'm just curious though. What did auntie Ino mean by 'That time of year, again.' Did something bad happen today?"  
Ino, who had just finished making the bouquet smiled at the Uchiha heiress.  
"Lets just say, its an event that led to even more events. You'll know when you get older."  
"I'm 13!"  
Ino just gave a small laugh and ruffled Sarada's hair.  
"When you get older... Maybe I'll let you in the gossip mill. But not now. Your dad needs to powder his nose for your mom."

Sasuke took the flowers from Ino and said thanks.  
"Give my regards to forehead!" 

* * *

That night, as the clock struck 11, Sarada walked down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Her father insisted during dinner that she go to bed early and not wait up for her mom because the medic would be coming home late. She found the house completely empty, however, with the bouquet missing.  
Sensing something odd, Sarada put on a coat over her jammies and went out to look for her father.

As she jumped from roof top to roof top, she neared the road that led to gates of Konoha and there she saw her father sitting idly on a bench, the bouquet beside him. When she was about to approach, Sarada had to stop herself when she saw her father stand up and walk towards a pink-haired woman wearing a black travelling cloak. Instead, she crept closer towards the couple, close enough to hear, far enough not to be sensed.

"Anata, you shouldn't have." her mother said as she took the bouquet and hugged her husband. Uchiha Sakura gave a weary but beautiful smile. "Where's Sara-chan?"  
"At home, asleep."

Sakura took Sasuke's hand and began to walk home, her back turned towards her husband..  
"You shouldn't have left her alone, you know? I told you she sometimes sneaks out to go to the memorial stone. Ever since you told her about her uncle she keeps looking for him in the memorial stone."

Sarada began to feel tempted to go home and pretend sleep.

"Did you make sure to water the kitchen herbs?"  
"Yes."  
"Did you make sure, Sara-chan ate her tomatoes?"  
"Yes."  
"You ate them, didn't you?"  
"...yes?"  
Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking.

"Stop doing this to yourself, Sakura."  
Sasuke's hand gripped his wife's. The woman turned and gave a wondering smile.  
"Stop doing what anata? You're getting sleepy. C'mon. lets hurry home."

She let go of the hand she was holding to adjust the strap of her bag and began to walk. Only, her husband didn't follow.

"I love you with all my heart." he whispered.

Sakura stopped on her tracks. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"I'll make you happy. I swear." he continued and began walking towards his wife, who was now sobbing uncontrollably.  
He took the bouquet and her bag from her. Placed it in the nearby bench and held her tightly in an embrace.

"Thank you." she whispered back. 

* * *

Sarada didn't know what she just witnessed. But she knew it was something special. She decided to return home, sleep and never mention that she saw that episode of her parents.

 _"Pink Carnations for gratitude, huh?"_

* * *

aaaaaaaand that's a wrap! Thanks for reading!  
For anyone who is wondering about red tulips, sunflowers and lilacs... Red tulips are a declaration of love, sunflowers are for adoration and lilacs are for first love.

Hope you guys enjoyed this and tune in for more from our Bouquet Series.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

Thanks!  
C.


End file.
